The traffic protection barriers that are installed on public roads and motorways have a disadvantage in that, should an impact or accident occur at a specific point on the public road or motorway where a barrier has been installed, the accident or impact can only be detected by the motorists passing this place at that time, there is no instantaneous warning given to public personnel or the emergency services, nor signalling that an accident or impact has occurred at this point.
The normal type of barrier is the classic crash barrier made of corrugated sheet metal fixed by bolts to posts anchored vertically into the ground; on the other hand concrete barriers are made of reinforced concrete blocks that are also anchored to the road surface using metal abutments.
These barriers have disadvantages such as their rigidity, which in the case of light impacts can significantly damage a vehicle; and on the other hand, if they are impacted by a motorcyclist they can cause fatal injuries in the worst cases or at least severe traumatic injuries to a motorcyclist involved in an accident.